When Daybreak Comes
by pitayo-pitaya
Summary: Since the beginning of time, Preben had always been with Erik, the sun and the moon. In their brief moments of interaction at daybreak and twilight, the two fell in love. A doomed relationship from the start, the universe is against them, and their story can only end in tragedy. (Dennor)


How he came into existence, Preben did not know. He had been standing on the same balcony for millennia, day after day, basking the cold earth with his golden light, watching the progression of life from his high vantage point in the heavens. At night, he retired to his sleeping quarters until daybreak, where he would rise and again take his place. He had seen more than any human could comprehend, and will live on to see much more. It would have been an awfully lonely existence, had he been alone. He was not alone in his eternity, however. Since the beginning, he had coexisted with Erik. Whereas he ruled all that was light and warm, Erik's kingdom was the dark of night.

His life was monotonous, each day blending into the next until it was impossible to tell one day from another. It was only in his interaction with Erik that Preben found excitement and joy. For two hours a day, one at daybreak and one at twilight, the two were allowed to interact before their obligations called them away. An unspoken rule stated that they weren't allowed to touch, only speak. It was in these brief moments of interaction that Preben fell in love.

Preben did not know when he had fallen in love with Erik. He had simply awoken with the realization one day when he passed Erik on his way to the balcony. Perhaps it was the loneliness that drove Preben to this conclusion, but nonetheless, he had fallen deeply in love with his companion. Frustratingly enough, Erik seemed to take no heed of the other man's silent pining. He went about his business as usual, dedicated guardian of the night he was. Erik did not seem to realize that he was the subject of many a dream, of crudely composed poems that never saw the light of day and of the daytime wonderings of another.

Why he had fallen in love with Erik, Preben did know. It was Erik's looks that had first caught his attention, young features delicate as a doll's yet with a certain undeniable strength to them. The man was tall and slender, yet carefully controlled power exuded from his every move. Initially, Preben spent many a day staring at the object of his affections during the others' slumber, quickly glancing away as twilight came and Erik woke up. Yet it was the odd intricacies of the others' mind, the whimsical wonderings and the poetic words that fell from his lips that cast him under a spell more sinister and wonderful than a Siren's song. A talented wordsmith, he spoke in verses that captivated Preben, a spoken lullaby sung by a dark voice. He was not without his faults, however, his well-disguised temper often reared its dark head as Preben pushed the man too far, and sharp words like knives would strike out at Preben. These instances were rare, yet these shows of temper only drew Preben in.

It took centuries for Preben to finally give into his desires and confess his feelings. In the brief hour at daybreak that he was allowed with his love, he had confessed his feelings, the words of love welling up from within him and pouring out in an uncensored rush of emotion. After the words stopped, Preben had stared wide-eyed at Erik, perched to flee at any hit of rejection. Erik had simply given a mysterious smile, and turned his back towards Preben. After that fateful encounter, Preben avoided Erik for a week. Finally, on the twilight of the seventh day of avoidance, Erik had confronted him.

"You can't avoid me forever, do you realize?"

Preben had tried to ignore the words, purposefully staring rigidly at the quickly darkening sky outside.

"If I was to accept your affections, would you revert back to yourself? Silence doesn't suit you as it does me."

"Would you?"

Erik had chuckled darkly, satisfaction at finally breaking down the poorly constructed walls Preben had tried to build. The man was loud by nature, and the last week of silence had worn his patience thin.

"I see you've decided to speak."

"Stop dodging the answer! What is it, yes or no?"

"Would the sun rise tomorrow?" With that, Erik swept away onto the balcony as the last traces of sunlight faded away, leaving Preben staring behind him with wide eyes. Internally, Erik was shaking; had his attempts at coyness been wasted on Preben, instead taken as a rejection? He loved Preben every bit as the other loved him, yet his crippling shyness and fear of rejection had rendered him incapable of expressing his feelings. It was with great relief that Preben had been the one to confess, giving Erik an opening to express his feelings also. He would have done so earlier had the fool not gone into hiding for a week, leaving no chance for the other to respond.

It wasn't a perfect confession of love, yet it seemed fitting for them, so they were content.

(…)

Preben gazed wistfully at the pale beauty before him. His pale golden locks glowed, softly reflecting light from an unknown source, each strand as thin and delicate as silk. His slightly upturned nose was tinted red from the cold, yet he didn't seem to mind. Sharp cheekbones stood out from under his skin, casting dark shadows across his face. The man's pale skin bruised easily, and dark circles could be seen around his deep set eyes. In sharp contrast to his paleness, dark blue eyes peeked out from behind heavy lids and thick eyelashes. Those eyes seemed to take in everything yet reflected nothing. They weren't allowed to communicate while the other was at work, and Preben had to content himself with longing stares and replaying past conversations in his head.

Before long, the next morning had dawned. It was time for Preben to don his golden robes and step out into the world. The heavy fabric fell over his broad shoulders, covering his bare chest. Intricate designs, painstakingly sewn by some anonymous seamstress covered the cape, golden strands reflecting brilliantly the light that emitted from the man. As Preben stepped out onto the balcony, he caught the dull glance of Erik who was retreating back into his quarters. Preben's eyes followed the slim figure, as he glided up the staircase making not a sound. Despite his grace, the long night had taken its toll on Erik as he hunched over slightly. Wintertime had descended upon the Earth, the lengthening nights cold and fatiguing. Preben tore his eyes away from his infatuation and set his gaze down upon the slowly wakening world. Absently watching the early risers as they set about their business, Preben let his mind wander to the dark night that Erik watched over. It was a dark and beautiful world, where the soft silvery light of the moon enveloped the Earth. There was little activity during that time, the world slowed down and rested until Preben's return that signified the beginning of another day.

After their confessions, the two had fallen into a sort of rhythm. For an hour at daybreak and an hour at twilight, the two would sit in a comfortable silence, content in their own company. Occasional longing stares were exchanged as the celestial figures commiserated in their misfortune. How painful to share love for an eternity, only to never exchange a touch? Preben was open and upfront about his discontent; loud sobs often followed angry tirades. Erik sorrowed in silence, internal turmoil destroying him from the inside out.

"Someday, I'll become human. What is eternity compared to the love shared by humans? Their lives are short, yet more passion fills those lives than the eons I've spent up here."

Erik nodded silently, pain in his heart. He would do anything to satisfy his lover's wish, yet he was just as helpless as the other. How he wished to feel the touch of another! His nights were spent dreaming of the warmth that would spread over his skin from Preben's burning touch.

"Suppose I kill myself, will I become human?"

"You'd be dead, and I'd lose you forever."

Erik's words shut Preben up, and they fell into an uneasy silence. As day approached, Erik retired to his bed as Preben took up his post on the balcony. Sleep did not come easy to Erik, the blinding light that filled his room made his sleep uneasy, filled with bright lights and strange sounds. Nightmares filled his mind that day, of searing touches that burnt him from inside out, and he was helpless to stop the flames. He woke up in a cold sweat; he ignored Preben's curious glances as he pulled his gossamer robes over his pale and shivering body. As he stood on the balcony, he couldn't help but wonder if his nightmares meant anything. The humans that inhabited the Earth seemed to think so, as each culture came up with interpretations and myths about dreams.

But what did they know.

Centuries passed, and they went about their tasks as usual. Preben reigned over the world of light, and turned it over to Erik at twilight as darkness seeped onto the Earth. Preben often watched the short lives of the people beneath him, as they lived and died. He wondered what pain felt like, what the cold felt like. He wondered often what it felt like, to grow old and to die. Erik would scoff at his musings, feigning hurt that Preben wasn't satisfied with Erik and that he would abandon him if he could become human. At these accusations, Preben would tear up, overly open with his emotions as always, and declare his unending love for the other. Erik wasn't so open with his shows of love, but Preben understood, and the caring glances the other shot his way were more than enough.

As more centuries passed, Preben became discontent with the limitations of their love. He had watched for millennia the love humans shared, their soft touches and passionate kisses. Would it really matter if they touched? There had never been a rule that forbid them from touching each other, it was only instinct and habit that kept them away.

Erik was more cautious, reluctant to give into his lover's wishes. Preben was headstrong and impulsive, and an impending feeling of disaster shadowed his thoughts. Yet how could he refuse his lover's pining, his wistful stares and longing sighs? Was it really so much to ask, to indulge his lover with a simple touch?

"Erik, have you ever wondered what a hug feels like?"

"As often as you have."

"Have you ever wondered what a kiss feels like?"

"As often as you have."

Erik watched as Preben bit his lip, eyebrows furrowed as though deep in thought. He knew what the other was thinking, and was terrified that with the right words, he'd give in to his desires just as Preben wanted to. But he was determined to remain strong.

"Erik, I'd like to kiss you."

And just like that, Erik's will crumbled and he found himself in the arms of the other. The touch of another was as warm as he had imagined, the comforting weight of the other's arms calmed his erratic breathing. Mathis breathed in the scent of Erik and marveled at the silky fabric he donned. The two were entwined together, heavy breathing the only sound breaking the silence of the night. They would have stayed that say had disaster not struck.

The two had broken a law, and so they paid the consequences with their lives.

A sharp gasp broke through the air, as Erik fell from Preben' s arms, hands clutching at his chest. He felt as if someone had set him on fire—his heart burnt as it pumped his scalding blood through its atriums. Even after the searing touch had been quickly retracted, his body continued to destroy itself. He could no longer see anything, his vision reduced to white as the pain within him consumed him from the inside out. Erik could hear Preben's distant cries of his name, as though he was yelling through a tunnel. A last smile gracing his lips, Erik managed to gasp out his lover's name before darkness consumed him.

Preben could only watch in agony as his lover writhed and screamed before him. He dared not to touch the other, in fear that his fiery touch would do more harm. His screams for help went unheard, as Erik's movements weakened, and with his last gasp, he heard his name falling from his mouth. With that, Erik went still as life left him. The man who had survived eons without aging had been killed by a mere touch.

Preben cradled the lifeless body of Erik. His touch couldn't harm his lover anymore. The silvery glow that had always emitted from the man had disappeared along with the life in his body. Unseeing eyes stared up at the sky as Erik's head lolled back. Wet tears rolled down Preben' cheeks as sobs wracked his body. Erik's lips were curved in one last smile, expression peaceful as death ended his pain and suffering.

For a week, the Earth knew neither day nor night. Dark clouds had covered the skies, a relentless rain pouring in sheets from the heavens. All living creatures took refuge in their homes, fearing of an apocalypse. For Preben, perhaps an apocalypse would have been better than the reality. Erik had dissolved into millions of stars in his arms, the remnants of his body scattering themselves across the dark curtain of night. Preben could only watch as his lover disappeared, leaving him alone on the balcony. An empty hole opened up in his heart, the guilt of having killed his love and only companion killing him on the inside.

Eventually Preben found the will to stand up and take his post again on the balcony. The bright light and the joy it brought seemed to mock Preben, and he was too relieved when twilight came and he could retire to his quarters to be alone in his misery.

The strangest sight greeted Preben as he prepared to leave the balcony. A familiar silvery light spilled down the staircase, and long silver robes pooled at the feet of an indistinct figure. The light solidified into a person, and Preben gasped in recognition. The new figure stared down at him, eyes half-lidded. It was then did Preben's spirits sink. These eyes weren't the dark blue eyes he knew so well, but rather a violet color. This wasn't his Erik. In fact, it wasn't Erik at all. The new figure was just a boy, to Preben a cheap imitation of his lover. It was like looking at a badly rendered painting. The boy stared down at his with his strange violet eyes, expression curious yet fearful.

"I don't know why I'm here Sir. I'm lost."

Preben didn't respond. The universe had moved on from his lover's death and replaced him with some lost child. But he supposed it wasn't the child's fault.

"You're not lost, child. This is your home now, I suppose."

A conversation with Erik suddenly came up in his mind.

 _"_ _I'd like to have a child someday, if I was human. It would be a boy, and his name will be Halldór." Erik's voice was wistful, a rare longing obvious in his voice._

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Why not? It's like a continuation of life, someone to remember you when you die."_

 _"_ _You won't die."_

 _"_ _Everything comes to an end, Preben. When I die, I don't want you to be lonely. A child would solve that, I think."_

Preben looked out at the night sky, at the stars that shined down upon him. Erik was there, among those glittering lights. Perhaps it was the universe punishing him, by taking his lover then sending down a child. Or it was Erik and his love, taking care of him even in death.

The latter was what Preben chose to believe.

He immediately felt another wave of guilt; Erik had thought so much of him, yet all he'd ever given the other was death.

"What's your name, boy?"

"I don't know."

"I shall name you then. Halldór. That will be your name. You'd better stand on the balcony now, and I'll see you when daybreak comes."


End file.
